Tu nombre es Elladora
by Elphyra
Summary: No lo entiendes, crees nunca lo harás. Reflexionas y te sorprendes de ello. No te preocupes, aunque no lo sepas, yo te entiendo. Pero tú quieres entenderte a ti misma y no puedes. ¿Cuántas noches, Elladora? ¿Cuántas noches te lo has pedido? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió en tu vida que te hizo cambiar?


**Disclaimer: **_los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká. Participa en el Reto temático de Octubre: "Familia Black"._

* * *

**Tu nombre es Elladora**

* * *

_No lo entiendes, crees nunca lo harás. Reflexionas y te sorprendes de ello. No te preocupes, aunque no lo sepas, yo te entiendo. Pero tú quieres entenderte a ti misma y no puedes. ¿Cuántas noches, Elladora? ¿Cuántas noches te lo has pedido? Sigue reflexionando... tarde o temprano sé que encontrarás la respuesta..._

_¿Qué es lo que sucedió en tu vida que te hizo cambiar?_

* * *

**I. Muerte**

¿Sirius?

Muchas veces te preguntas realmente si existió alguien con este nombre... pero sabes que era tu hermano. El mayor que se murió de viruela de dragón cuando tú tenías tres años. En vano lo intentas recordar, así que ya has olvidado hacerlo. Sabes que existió por varios motivos.

El tapiz familiar que hay en la Casa de Grimmauld te lo recuerda. Ocho años. Ocho primaveras... y ni una más. Pero solo sabes que era tu hermano. Te contaban cosas de él, cuando eras más pequeña... si tú insistías demasiado. Isla te llevaba a un rincón y te explicaba con los ojos llorosos cuantas cosas recordaba del hermano perdido.

También sabes que vivió un día tu hermano porque hubo un antes y un después de tus tres años. No son imágenes, no son palabras... son recuerdos medio olvidados escurridos por los filtros del tiempo. Sonrisas. Colores. Felicidad. Todo esto es lo que hubo entonces... pero detrás del rastro de la muerte solo hubo caras serias, sonrisas escurridizas y el color del apellido marcando las paredes.

Y todo se lo llevó una viruela de dragón. —Y no sabes si te refieres solo a tu hermano o a la felicidad.

* * *

_Suspiras, y analizas astutamente en tu lecho de muerta que quizá fue aquello que marcó el principio del camino que se iba a torcer. Pero sigue, Elladora, porque ambas sabemos que todo aquello no terminó ni de lejos ahí._

* * *

**II. Amor**

Una carta.

Esto es lo que has recibido de tu hermana. La amabas, fue tu madre cuando la verdadera se olvidó de ti. Por ser la tardía. Deberías repudiarla como lo ha hecho el resto de la familia. Pero no lo harás. ¡Desde luego que no! No puedes repudiar a alguien que te ha dado tanto, te ha querido tanto y ha sido tu maestra.

Isla ha sido idiota, no entiendes qué ha sido lo que le ha visto al muggle ese de Hitchens o como se llame. Es asqueroso, ¿qué le ve a este.. este _sangre sucia_? Por lo menos hace magia, y te alegras que se haya olvidado de éste muggle de años atrás. Isla es demasiado soñadora, demasiado poco Black.

Pero es tu hermana, y esto hace que el resto quede un poco olvidado. Es feliz, parece que según lo que pone la carta ellos se quieren así que ¿quién eres tú para recordarle que está todo tan mal? ¡Maldita vida!

A veces necesitarías un manual para entenderla. —Y no sabes si te refieres a tu hermana o a la vida.

* * *

_Incluso ahora la hechas de menos. ¡Isla, hermana, Isla! ¿Qué hubiera sido de ti si las cosas hubieran ido distintas? Pero sabes que es en vano lamentar nada más de ella. Con Isla y Bob se fue la felicidad. Te quedaste tú sola con tu hermano..._

* * *

**III. Odio**

¡Maldito sea Nigellus!

Es la quinta vez que lo piensas y no te avergüenzas de ello. Es un maldito. Muy maldito. Demasiado... Basta. Mamá ha muerto. De pena, de idiota o vete tú a saber el motivo. No querías tanto a mamá como para interesarte en ello, pero sí lo suficiente como para llamarla así. Isla quería venir. Al fin y al cabo no era tan cabeza de chorlito y se arrepentía de la muerte de mamá, por lo que le hubiera gustado venir en el entierro.

Y Nigellus se ha negado más que rotundamente. ¡No! ¡Ella ya no es de la familia, Dora, lo tienes que entender! Y tú no querías contradecirlo... ¿quién contradice al director de Hogwarts? Idiota, odias a tu hermano y a ti misma. Pero nunca a Isla. Isla es Isla... la aislada del mundo.

Lamentas la muerte de mamá, la pérdida de la hermana y el odio del hermano. Te lamentas a ti misma. Basta. Basta. ¡Basta! Miras el elfo. Le tiritan las manos. Lo vuelves a mirar y le tiritan las manos. Es un hecho. Está viejo.

—¡Que alguien lo mate! —Y no sabes si te refieres al elfo o a tu hermano.

* * *

_Todo. Todo fue lo que hizo cambiarte. Lo que hizo que la niña risueña que conoció Sirius se termianara con la hermana que odiaba a Nigellus. Odias tu vida, pero hay cosas de las que no te arrepientas. Por ejemplo, Isla es una de ellas. Por haber conocido personas como ella te gusta todo lo demás._

_Pero sabes que es demasiado tarde para darte cuenta, Elladora. Deberías haber reflexionado cuanto antes podías respeto todo lo malo de tu vida porque ya sabes quien soy cuando me aparezco delante de ti. Y sonríes débilmente agradecida, a tus ochenta y uno años, de haber sobrevivido a tus hermanos y aliviada de irte de aquí._

_Y, tranquila, Elladora. Yo soy la Muerte y te voy a llevar cuanto lejos de aquí deba ser._


End file.
